On opposite sides
by loulousexperiment
Summary: It has been a very long and difficult day for Vera Stone. Edward Coventry wanted her dead, she discovered that one of her favorite acolytes was a werewolf and now she had to try and convince his (very handsome) werewolf leader that he needed her help to defeat their common enemy. A long day indeed.


Vera just couldn't believe it. Who would have thought that she would find a reliquary in this dusty old house's basement. And not just any reliquary, but a collection of artefacts that were centuries old, most of them stolen from the order during the eighteenth century. Werewolves were responsible for all of these treasures going missing. She stopped every few minute to admire or inspect a specific artefact, letting her fingers glide on some of the book's spines.

She almost forgot the presence of the two young students standing behind her.

"We'll leave you to it, then."

But just before they left the room she turned and called them back.

"Wait, what if your werewolf friends come back home?" Even she could hear the nervousness in her voice. She was a bit disapointed in herself, usually she was better at hiding her emotions. However no sane person wanted to confront three werewolves on their own territory.

"I'll text them that you are here."  
Jack said without turning back to look at her. Both of them climbed up the stairs and closed the door behind them. She hoped that he will do as he promised, otherwise she will have three big angry wolves to deal with. She sat on the old wooden chair opened her first of many book from the shelves.

...

"Here we go. You can sit over there. If you look in the library you might find one or two of my old comic books laying around." Hamish told the small boy standing between him and Randall.

Randall was too anxious to sit down so instead he paced around the room, sometime stopping to read the old comic book over their "hostage's" shoulder. Whereas Hamish was making Randall and himself a drink. But as he was pouring the rhum, his hightened senses picked up something coming from downstairs. He put the bottle down and slowly walked away from the bar towards the basement's stairs.

"Randall, stay here and keep an eye on the kid, I'm going to check something out." He ordered the young wolf. Randall just nodded in answer completely fixated on the comic book.

Hamish rolled his eyes at his friend's distracted attitude. Leaving them to their reading, he focused all his attention on the basement. His senses were picking up a presence in the basement. Not a knight. He slowly pushed the door open trying not to alert the intruder. Now that he was closer, he could hear the pages of a book turning, and if he concentrated just a bit more he could even pick up the intruder's breathing and the sound of their heartbeat. His strong sense of smell told him it was a woman.

Suddenly he smelled blood and a few seconds later he heard her start to whisper a few words in latin. Tundra moved in an instant. All his attention was focused on stopping the witch from preforming her spell. Hamish just had time to stop him from transforming completely before sprinting down the stairs and grabbing the witch by her throat. He slammed her against the wall. He kept one hand on the wall next to her head and the other around her throat. Tundra's silver eyes were staring her down. Their faces and their bodies were just inches away from each other. Hamish was towering over the dark haired woman.

If his goal was to intimidate her well it was working. She couldn't help but feel defenseless with his supernaturally strong grip on her throat. It was not stopping the air from going to her lungs, yet.

She couldn't help but stare in his silver eyes. The eyes and his superhuman strength were the only proof that the man in front of her was a monster. He was very handsome, she could not deny it. He was very tall with dirty blond hair falling in front of his eyes. The small scars on his face only enhanced this.

She couldn't believe she was checking him out! This is not the time nor the place Vera!

Now that she thought about it, he looked a bit familiar. She probably has seen him from afar walking on campus. Perhaps he was a postgraduate? He looked to be a few years younger then her.

Because of their closeness, it was impossible for Hammish not to notice that the woman he was holding was stunning. He could see the voluptuous body her outfit was showing off. And he definitely did not miss her beautiful hazel eyes . He was quite embarrassed to say that his eyes stayed longer than necessary on her nicely shaped lips.

However he couldn't let the beauty of this witch distract him from his job as a leader. He pressed a bit harder on her throat (and if that action made him stand closer to her body, well he wasn't going to complain). She had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"You must be very brave or very dumb to come and snoop in a werewolf's house." He said in a deep threatening voice.

Vera's hands instinctually tried to pull his fingers away from her throat. But it was hopeless. furthermore she couldn't use the cut on her hand to create a defensive spell, it was the price for her translation spell on her book. To do another magic spell she would need to cut herself again. And the knife was out of reach. Right now her only chance was making him understand that she was on their side.

"Ask Jack... he is the one that let me in. He asked me to make a potion that should destroy the book and stop Edward Coventry." Her voice came out weak and panicked.

"Do you take me for a fool?" He growled, he pressed her against the wall with his body, while he grabbed the hair at the back of her head making her head bend back, forcing her to lift her eyes to his.

In a different context, she would have found it quite a turn on.  
However the sound of a door opening and a third person entering the room put a stop to this weird tension between them.  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt you guys. Just wanted to inform you that Jack sent me a message. He asked us not to kill Vera Stone, she's here to help. So yeah... anyway, I'll leave you to it..." Randall said awkwardly completely misinterpreting the situation. They both watched him close the door with embarrassed and shock expressions.


End file.
